Immortal Past: Immortal Life
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Spinoff from Immortal Bulma gets a blast from the past and her relationships with her friends and family get reuvaluated because of it. Can Vegeta keep his love? Can everything be at least somewhat the same again?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DragonBallZ, but I hope I make you all proud on this story.

**Immortal Past: Immortal Life**

**Chapter 1: It Has Begun**

_Years Back..._

_Bulma gazed down at the bloody form of her once best friend. "Urikana!" The bloody piles of human forms. Her friends._

_The bridge they were stranded on stretched far as the eye could see. The water around it a beautiful glow reflecting the sunset. Bulma openly cried. The video recorder was there. So close. It must have the fight on it. Must have the reason why all of her friends, her family, were dead. She knew it must be there because they only recorded something important to all of their lives._

_Sobs errupted from her unwillingly. The blue haired, young girl still found her way into the middle of the mess, right beside one of the rails of the bridge. Grabbing the precious recorder. Calming herself Bulma looked to rewind the tape within the recorder. The teenager was just about to watch it... Just about... when she felt a blow on her head. Bulma went crashing to the floor as the recorder flew out of her hand and into the water._

_Guilt racked up in her unconsciousness. Why hadn't she gone with them to the party? Why did she choose to stay at work?_

XXX

A small moan sounded from the older woman as she dreamed. The man beside her raised an eyebrow as he climbed into bed. Bulma cuddled to the man, still asleep. Vegeta held a breath. Exhausted as he was, the prince found it amusing his wife had these nightmares of hers. Settling into the bed they shared Vegeta wondered how he could get Bulma to tell him about these dreams of hers...

The blue haired woman moved again as if struggling with a forgotten memory. Vegeta ignored this as he found well deserved sleep coming for him.

XXX

The lovely scenery of the park did nothing to calm Bulma down. That nightmare had been haunting her for three days straight. Reminding her of the start of the adventures and new friends the blue eyed woman had picked up after her old ones died tragically. Bulma sighed as she watched her husband and children spar.

Trunks, currently, was getting ready for his 10th birthday party. Bra, however, still had a few months to turn six. She loved them both dearly. It clearly showed. Blowing the hair from her eyes Bulma summoned up the energy to join in the little game that they had just started to play.

"I'm it!" She announced and chased after Bra. Knowing already that Bulma couldn't catch up with her husband and son.

Suddenly another memory hit Bulma.

_Giggles echoed the small club. Music pooring out of it as people swung into another dancing to the seductive song. A much younger Bulma swayed and glided with one dance partner to many other dance partners. Arms came around her as a slow song started. She spent the rest of the night peacefully with her love... His name..._

"BULMA!!"

Coming to Bulma realized she was in her husbands' arms. Floating a little over the huge lake in the park.

"What do you think you were doing woman?" Vegeta demanded angrily, "Did you want to kill youself in front of our children?"

Bulma glared at him, "God no, Vegeta. You know I love our children! I wouldn't do that to them and I wouldn't do that to you!"

Vegeta sighed and mumbled, "Damn crazy woman."

"Just put me down!"

The prince saiyan floated slowly down to the ground beside the lake. He had seemed to calm down as Bulma returned to her thoughts. Curiosity seized him, as she watched their children play farther away. Vegeta placed his strong arms around her. Blocking Bulma from the view of Trunks and Bra.

The beautiful genuis gazed up at Vegeta. "What?"

He glared into her eyes, becoming annoyed, "Geeze woman! What has gotten into you these days!?" Vegeta held her even as Bulma struggled to get away from her husband.

"What is going on?" He demanded.

Bulma sighed now. Giving up on stomping away, "It the anniversary."

Vegeta led her to a bench. Holding her now around the waist with one arm. As they sat and got comfortable he asked to know more.

"When I was younger, before I met Goku when I was sixteen." Bulma started with a smile at the younger Goku. "I had a huge amount of friends. Boys, girls, and whatever the hell the others were." She gazed down at her lap, "We used to do everything... together."

The prince watched as she swallowed the hurt in her eyes.

"They died. Were killed... by something one day. When I chose to work as an intern rather than party with them. There was a video recorder there. It must've... must've had the answers to why."

Bulma stopped as she sobbed.

Vegeta watched her. Seeing another side as to why he was attracted to the attitude ridden woman. He held her. Showing only his weaknesses and kindness to her.

She cried on. Living in the memory until it didn't make her weep anymore. Bulma's eyes dried slowly as the sun set and her wonderful children came running to Vegeta and her. The woman genuis smiled kindly at them as they whined to leave. To go home.

XXX

Bra had just gotten to sleep. Being so like her father, the girl fought about everything she was able to. Bulma watched as Vegeta went down to his beloved training room and smirked. Some things would never change.

But some things might. Bulma blew out a breath and told herself she was finally going to let the past go. Picking up a dirty plate that was left in the living room from one of the kids earlier Bulma headed into the kitchen. Humming to herself.

**Eight Years Later...**

Bulma couldn't help but sigh sadly at the fact her son was now eighteen. The years had gone by fast. She smiled at the dirty plate laying in the living room. The same place as eight years ago. Near the same day. She picked up the plate and decided not to be such a overprotective mother, like Chichi. Humming the same tune she headed towards the kitchen.

The door bell rang. Bulma stopped and thought, _'That's weird. It's eleven o'clock. No one would come here that late.'_

Detering she headed to the door. Unlocking and opening it she looked to the person. Shocked she dropped the plate. Hearing it shatter on the tile. She thought the nightmare was over. She thought she had gotten over the past. She thought she was mentally stable.

Bulma gasped at her old boyfriend. Standing there as he had been the last day the blue eyed woman saw him. He was still seventeen. Still so beautiful. Still alive.

"Tamaka?!"

He smirked at her. "You've gotten old, Bulma. _My _love."

She stared open- mouthed at him. What was she going to do now?

**Next Time:**

**Chapter 2: A Secret**

_"I've come for you, Bulma. I want to return everything to what it used to be." He smiled darkly, "More or less."_

**Please feel free to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last Time:**_

_Bulma gasped at her old boyfriend. Standing there as he had been the last day the blue eyed woman saw him. He was still seventeen. Still so beautiful. Still alive._

_"Tamaka?!"_

_He smirked at her. "You've gotten old, Bulma. My love."_

_She stared open- mouthed at him. What was she going to do now?_

**Chapter 2: A Secret**

Bulma's eyes teared as she stared at the one she lost so long ago. "H-how?"

Tamaka smirked, his dark brown hair and light green eyes gave no secrets away. "A secret."

The female genius still gazed at him. Refused to look away in case he turned out to be a mirage. "I...I was going to go gather the dragonballs. To wish you back to life, but that was so long ago and then I met this boy who..."

The teenager cut her off, "You do have better manners now, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"I believe you're supposed to offer me inside your household."

Bulma blinked. To cover up her embarrasement she hurriedly offered him inside. She wanted to reach out to him as he passed by. To grab his sleeve and see if he was real. Bulma reminded herself that she wasn't sixteen anymore. She wasn't in love with this boy who she had left so long ago to remain dead.

When they were seated comfortably Bulma decided to ask, "Why are you here, Tamaka?"

"I've come for you, Bulma. I want to return everything to what it used to be." He smiled darkly, "More or less."

"Well, that's a nice dream, but I have a husband and kids. I have my dream." The female replied as Tamaka frowned, darker features set in.

"It's not with me, though. Then it's not your true dream."

Bulma sighed, "Look at you! You're still seventeen. I'm what, three times older than you? How can you say that I can have all of that with you? I have all I want, Tamaka and whatever made you come back like this... well... you just need to find someone else.

The young boy didn't seem willing to give up, "You think I care about age? Or whoever was unworthy enough to have you. You are mine, Bulma. You always have been."

Bulma watched in a slow motion kind of way as Tamaka leaned closer to her and grabbed her chin gently. She knew he was going to kiss her, but she can't pull away. How could she do this to Vegeta... He didn't deserve that.

"Woman!" Vegeta's voice was heard. Bulma jumped back. Moving to the other side of the room, as she breathed panickedly. The woman realized her husband wasn't in the room and called back, "Yes!?"

"I'm taking the kids to town!"

"O-Okay!" Bulma called back in a bewildered state. Gazing back to Tamaka, "What am I going to do with you?"

"You can hide me if you're ashamed of me." Tamaka smiled evily, "I'm not going to leave without you, Bulma, so I think you're stuck with me."

She rubbed her head as she heard her husband, kids, and friends leave. "I just need a rational explanation for this."

"I'm in love. That's the rational explanation." The boy continued in an amused manner before becoming serious, "Listen. There isn't a _rational_ reason why I'm here and alive _and _the same age when I died."

"There should be!"

He smirked, "Did you ever track down those mythilogical dragonballs you've heard so much about?"

"I was going to... To bring you back, you know. But I met a couple of people and... even with me trying to, I couldn't. After they were wished on my life got suddenly busy with my new friends. I had a new boyfriend even." Bulma gazed away guiltily. "I'm sorry I replaced you so easily, but I just gave up on bringing you back. I wanted you all to rest in peace."

"Cute." Tamaka gazed around, "I guess I'll leave. You seem... happy enough with this life."

"I don't want you to leave!"

"Then you'll tell your family of me?"

Bulma gazed at the floor, "No. But you can stay in the basement where my lab is. No one really ever comes in there except for me..."

Tamaka smirked at her, "So, you're an evil genuis?"

"Not evil, but a genius, yes."

"Then hide me away."

_'But I shouldn't be ashamed of showing everyone Tamaka. It's like back when I was younger...' _Bulma turned to him and stated, "I feel like hiding you, but there's no reason for it."

"You never know." Tamaka replied, as Bulma hit him with a suspicious stare. He side-tracked her, "Take me to your lab."

_**Meanwhile**_

Vegeta cringed. Suddenly thinking it wasn't the best thing to leave Bulma home alone. He shook the feeling off as Trunks called him over. Thinking he was just being paranoid the prince ignored the emotion.

**Back To Bulma**

After a hour of watching over Bulma and snooping through her inventions. Tamaka observed the difference in her. He decided to ask her about it.

"What happened to the fiesty, wild, opinionated girl I used to know."

Bulma replied back crabbily, "I grew up."

"Really? Maybe I should bring her back. I miss her."

"_I_ don't miss it, so leave it alone."

Tamaka spotted a circular device that looked like an old fashioned clock and picked it up. He pressed the button on top. A number of circles beeped on the glass.

"Bulma, what is this?" He held up the gadget to her.

"That's the dragon radar, why?" The genius replied absently. Busy with another invention.

Tamaka smiled widely, "Just curious."

_'Now you and I will only have to wait, my Bulma. I know exactly what to wish for.'_


End file.
